Jacob's Chance
by purple.lily.rose
Summary: The story is set at about 4 years after Breaking Dawn. It's told from mostly Jacob's point of view. It is about his life, struggles, and how he gets his chance.
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing the little things in life that we all overlook, simple beauty like a flower in the rain. It is things such as this that you come to enjoy as a shape shifter. You notice what others don't care to look closely at. This came to my mind as I was sitting in the middle of the woods. Not much to look at but, trees and foliage. Nature. That's where Emmett found me.

"Jacob I know being a wolf you have tendencies, but we do have bathrooms." He told me.

"Oh shut up Emmett! I was just uh, looking for my anklet, I um lost it. Gosh you're nosy." I lied to him. He tilted his head sideways and continued on his way to where ever he was going.

_BUZZ BUZZ_!

"What bells?"

_Nessie wants some cheesy tots from Burger King and she said that you would get her some. So if you go I'll let you take the Ferrari!_

"Mkay is that all she wants?"

_Yes, thanks Jake you know she loves you for it!_

"Sure, sure"

I took off my clothes and, inhaled a deep breath. By the time I opened my eyes again I was in wolf form. The transition was not near as painful as it used to be. Now it was well just like breathing, all in the control. I tensed then took off heading straight for the woods behind the garage. Stretching my muscles to their extent and bringing them back. It didn't take long for me to get there. I wasn't too far off the normal trail. I changed back into my clothes and headed for the house.

I walked through the door. I could hear Alice and Jasper singing up stairs in their room, perfect harmony with the song. Edward and Emmett were right out back play fighting. My nerves tingled slightly at the sight of the attack stance, old instincts kicking in. I quickly looked to the cabinet where I was headed to get the keys. I opened the cream colored cabinet to get the keys and they were not there.

"Bella, where are the keys?"

Edward turned his head as I pictured the Ferrari in my head. That momentary distraction let Emmett slip in closer for his attack. Bella walked through the door from the dining room. She was dressed in black slacks with green pinstripe, black under shirt and a green shirt over it that matched the pinstripe perfectly. Alice must have been rubbing off on her. I focused my attention back on her face, with her perfectly golden eyes. I missed the chocolate they used to be sometimes.

"Oh I forgot I have them in my purse upstairs." She said catching my attention. Off she went up the stairs. I could hear her searching for it. Even as a vampire Bella was still messy. One of the faults of being turned while you are young and don't care I imagine.

"Here" She tossed me the keys that I caught with ease.

"Not a scratch on it!" Edward said from the backyard, being careful not to divert his attention this time.

"Whatever" I mumbled as I walked briskly out the door. Just seeing the car made me smile with anticipation. I slid onto the fine leather seats. Put the key into the ignition and appreciated the soft purr of the foreign engine. I tuned the radio to the classic rock station and off of the "oldies station" that Edward was so fond of. How he can stand that I don't know. Slipped on my Ray-bans that were in my pocket and, I was out of the driveway and on the highway in a flash. This was almost as good as running. It cooled me down let me be able to relax. I took the exit and after a couple turns I was at BK.

I was about to order when I thought I forgot to get some money from Bella. I reached over to the glove compartment and found a Chase card with Edwards name on it. Of course he would have it in here for Bella for emergencies. Looks like my lunch is on Edward. I ordered and pulled up to the window. It was a man who took my order so I was expecting some gangly guy with greasy sideburns that are a different color of the rest of his hair. To my surprise I found what seemed to be a beautiful girl who was Greek maybe. From the bright green eyes to the loose curled dark chocolate hair. She opened the window and started to hand me the food. Her name tag said Chloe. After I had all the food she told me,

"Your total is $50.26. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Uh, credit" I stumbled. I handed her Edwards card. Then she handed me the receipt to sign and I asked her,

"Did it hurt?" She had a confused look on her face and stared at me. Then she replied.

"Did what hurt? I don't understand." I gave her the most honest look I could and told her,

"When you fell from heaven, you angel." I broke out into a wide smile. She blushed a pretty rose color on her suntanned skin. She followed it with a nervous laugh. I reached out to hand her the receipt as I did I raised one eyebrow and turned the receipt over to the side that showed my number and set it in her hand. She still had a stunned look on her face as I drove away. I guess I looked pretty intimidating today. I had my Ray-bans on, and my hair was fixed nicely thanks to Alice. She just cut my hair short again and decided that I would look wonderful with a gel Mohawk. I like it, but gel isn't my thing. It makes my fur sticky and stiff when I phase, and the guys laugh at me.

Home again, I said as I pulled into the long driveway. Nessie heard me coming of course and met me as soon as I opened the car door. I quickly slid the credit card into the glove compartment before she noticed. She grew so much in such a short time. She's only four years old, age wise, but mentally and physically she is a teenager. I am one myself, just think in three years she will be older than me! Her hair sparkled with turquoise streaks Rosalie put in for her. It was her version of rebellion. Her face was still losing its child-like roundness that I loved. She had her mother's blush that fit in perfectly with her eyes.

"Finally, they starve me here, Jake." She joked.

"Oh yes, you know you can hunt like a vampire. That is within your abilities" I teased her.

"EW! Jacob you know that it is gross. Those poor animals aren't supposed to be hunted vampire kind. They get enough from the stupid humans who hunt them for fun. Did you ever stop to think-"

"Okay okay here's the food. Sheesh if I would have known that I would have gotten lecture again, I wouldn't have pushed you." I interrupted her with.

"I know but you were testing me, I had to show you for what I was worth." She smiled flawlessly. She started to walk away.

"What? Do I not even get a hug for my effort of driving all the way over there to get food that you did not even need?" I begged. She turned on her heel and looked at me. Then ran over and bear hugged me like a little girl again. If only she knew that she was my soul mate. Would this hug turn from one of appreciation to one of passion? Is that what I want? I want her to be happy and right now that means keeping my imprint a secret. Of course she knows that there is something between us, I mean it's impossible to miss. She just doesn't know details. Which thankfully Edward agreed with me was not a necessary thing to tell her at the moment. In time when she will be able to be with me I will tell her, but not anytime soon. She let me go and gave me a small smile. I took my food from on top of the roof where I had set it down and grabbed the keys. Maybe I can forget to give them to Edward and take it home. Ha, wishful thinking.

Edward was eagerly waiting at the front door for the keys. He snatched them from my hand like they were gold. The smell of the house still burned my nose slightly and raised my instincts that I tried to hide from the Cullen's. I know Edward and Jasper know the effort it takes me to suppress some things I don't like that, but it can't be helped. I took a seat on the couch and started eating. It didn't take me long before I was done. Bella always tells me I eat fast because I have a big mouth, personally I think it's just because I'm hungry.

Nessie walks through the doorway wearing an extremely short skirt. Where did that come from? She needs to change now that is not appropriate for anyone to see. I mean she does look good but no its not going to happen. Suddenly Edward waltzes through the door with a crazed look on his face,

"Renesmee please tell me who you got that from, and why you would ever think that it was appropriate to wear…ever." He said in a rush.

"Dad chill out it's just a skirt it's not like I ever go anywhere anyway." She said bitterly.

"Nessie don't pull that on your dad. You know that you can't go out now, because we need to stay inconspicuous. You start high school in two months. Now that is not long. Speaking of short things, put Alice's skirt back in her room and stop trying to wear her clothes or we will put a lock on that wardrobe, little girl." Said Bella getting angrier with every word.

"Why does she do this to me? Oh, and thank you Jacob for noticing how inappropriate her skirt was. If you wouldn't have thought it I would have never seen it." Edward said earnestly.

"Take it easy on her she stays cooped up in this house all the time. Don't you think she should get a little freedom, come on she's not happy? Why don't you let me take her to Seattle Saturday? She can get out of the house and I will be there to protect her. We'll be good." I proposed.

"I don't know. I understand that it hurts you to see her unhappy, but Seattle is a little far. To far to go just you two anyway. Maybe Alice could go with you two just in case. I'll ask her."

"Alice, are you free Saturday to go to Seattle with Jacob and Nessie for a little breather." Edward asked not needing to raise his voice.

"Of course I would love to go." She said flitting down the stairs happily, like a kid who just found out it was their birthday. And she was off talking about everything we were going to do. Lovely. So it was settled I was to go with Nessie to her first trip to Seattle. So special.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just pulled into the garage when Alice greeted me with a grimace at my door.

"You are 20 minutes late Jacob!" She said with a crazed look in her eye.

"I overslept, so sorry didn't know the world was going to end." I told her.

" Don't be smart with me. We have to make sure everything goes perfectly! This is her first shopping trip!" She stressed.

"Okay, don't worry I will make up for it by driving faster." I said as I smiled at the thought of getting out of dreary Forks.

Nessie came into the garage. She dressed perfectly, to match the color in her hair, compliments to Alice I guess. You could tell she had just woken up though, must of overslept like me.

"Morning Jake" Nessie said as she yawned.

"Morning glory, sleep well?"

"Yea I guess , just not enough." She laughed.

"Uh, hello can we save the chit chat for the drive?" Alice said with an annoyed tone.

"Sure sure" I said as I got into the Mercedes. Another condition that Edward came up with later to keep us, well them hidden. Nessie could go into the sun she would only shimmer, not sparkle blindingly like a full blood vampire. Again for the second time this week I had to switch the radio from the oldies station! It was weird because usually Carlisle listened to jazz. Oh well. I got onto the highway and headed east. We soon exited because Nessie didn't eat breakfast yet and was hungry. So I pulled off at the Burger King that I always go to. I ordered for me and Nessie. I made her get a cup cake shake, because I knew she would love it. I pulled up to the window and Chole was there to greet me. She handed me my food apparently she had not recognized me yet.

"Hold on a second please, while I mix the shake." She said as she started to walk away.

"Jacob I really didn't need that shake. I mean look at all the trouble she had to go through." She said regretfully.

"That's okay I know her, she would do it for me. No trouble at all." I told her to cheer her up, though it had quite the opposite effect. She made this annoyed face, but didn't say anything. Alice popped her head in betwixt the two front seats where me and Nessie sat.

"How do you know her?" Alice asked curious.

"I see her a lot. She is always working when I stop by. " I told her. Alice eyed him with curiosity just as Chole was approaching.

"Will that be cash or cr-" She stopped midsentence when she noticed who it was. I smiled with all my white teeth at her.

"Hello angel" I said as I handed over the credit card. I could have swore that I saw her blush when she turned to swipe the card and get the receipt out to pass it to me.

"Um, please sign." She said dazedly.

"Sure sure, but you know it's not polite to make me wait for your call." I told her happily. She gave the smallest hint of a smile, handed me the shake which I passed to Nessie as soon as I got it. Chole leaned and looked seeming to just notice that there were other people in the car with me. She scanned Nessie, I guess not seeing Alice who was hidden by dark tinted windows. I signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"Thank you for coming" she told me.

"No, thank you" I told her as I drove away. As I checked my rearview mirror on the way out, Alice had this odd expression on her face like when she is planning something. This can't be good I thought to myself.

The trip over there was seemingly short. If you call three and a half hours in a car with Alice short. Thankfully she reigned herself in for the sake of us having to get up early! The Pacific Place mall was not hard to find. It is a huge windowed building with just about any store you could imagine. Part of it is a curve lined on both sides with stores and a skylight. To someone like Alice this had to be a bit of heaven.

"Whoa!" Said Nessie bending over in the seat to see how tall it was.

"It's not the best, but it will do." Alice inserted into our moment of awe. How could she think that this was not the best was beyond me. We got out and went into the mall. I went to grab for a map but Alice said that she knew her way around, and I didn't doubt that. Looking out ahead of us I could see hundreds of store fronts with weird names. Must be designer brand names. Whatever they were, Nessie was excited and that was the whole point. Looking up I saw the skylight and the overcast sky thankfully. Alice brought her summer hat just in case though.

Before I knew it I was being pulled to the nearest store. It was full of pants. Any kind you could imagine, from blue jean shorts to slacks. Alice directed Nessie and me to these puffy chairs by the fitting room. Then she was off quickly flicking through the pairs and looking at Nessie to see what size she is. I looked over to Nessie who still seemed to be a little dazed by the whole majority of it all. I had gotten over it swiftly, with my being good with weird and all. Alice came over to us with an innumerable amount of pants and flopped them on top of me.

"Come on Renesmee, you have to try all of these on. Jake you can hold these and we will come out and show you them as she tries them on!" Alice said thrilled. And off they went into the hall of doors with a couple pairs in hand. Soon they came out and stood Nessie in front of me with a pair of shorts on. I did like them, they looked perfect on her!

"What are we shopping for again?" I asked.

"For my first year of high school" Nessie said quite proudly.

High school, high school boys, no these shorts did not look good on her after all.

"So, what do you think of them? Do we need them in khaki maybe?" Alice asked. Nessie was looking at me expectantly. Hmm, on one hand I they looked great on her, but on the other hand they were not appropriate for school. I will play the Edward is the daddy card on her.

"Personally I think they look great on you…but Edward will not think they are appropriate." I told her as sincerely as I could. She turned and looked into the mirror. Her face had this puckered expression like when she is concentrating. She finally turned and said,

"Your, right dad won't like them, and it was nice of him to let me come here anyway."

She bought it, perfect. It was a win win situation. She won't wear the shorts in front of those high school boys and I don't get looked at as the bad guy. Sha-weet! She came back in different pairs all of which I did not approve of for the eyes that go with the sick minds of boys. Counting myself among the men that is. Alice sent Nessie back in with another pair and stayed out here with me. She turned and said,

"Jacob, I know what you are doing."

"What, what do YOU think I am doing?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't written all over my face.

"I know you don't like them for the same reason you think Edward won't. You are thinking of all the boys that will look at her. I understand your imprint on her is hard to deal with right now, but you can't let it affect your judgment like it is. She really counts on your opinion, and all this negativity is not good for her." She finished.

"I know but I just can't help it. When I think of all the sleaze bags that will look at her that way, I get angry, to put it mildly. It hurts to think that, okay?" I told her.

"You know I care about her too and I also know that if one of those 'sleaze bags' look at her that in any way makes her uncomfortable he will have to answer to Edward, Emmett, Jazz, and you. Not to mention Bella." She told me.

She did have a point. Quite a good one actually, just then Nessie came out of the fitting room. This time she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that fit snugly to her legs. I was ready to tell her what I think now.

"Those look great on you, we should get them!" I said enthusiastically. She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"You really think so Jake, they're not too tight?" She asked surprised.

"No, I think they are perfect for you." I told her honestly. She went back in the fitting room and changed back into the clothes she came in. Alice went to the desk and paid for the few things we agreed on. We went to several different stores. I tried to take Alice's advice but turtle necks just looked better on her to me. By the time Alice let us break, it was lunch time.

"Do we get to eat now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, I have to go and pick up a few things for Rosalie anyway. You two go and eat and I will meet you in the food court, check?" She proposed.

"Sure sure" I muttered.

"Check!" Nessie said happily.

Finally something I was better at than Alice, getting food. Considering she didn't eat the same food we did I didn't let it go to my head that much. Alice had told us that the food court was by the makeup section, which I didn't like because of all the perfume. It messed up my sense of smell, like the scents stuck to my nose and that was all I smelled.

Finally arriving in the food court, which was proportionately big with the rest of the mall. They had lots to pick from so we picked what we were familiar with, burgers. After, all that shopping I had worked up a wolf-sized appetite. Nessie happily chatted the whole time while she waited for me to finish eating. When I was through she had to use the ladies room. Not knowing where it was I took action as her…friend and went ask someone. In one of the lines to go eat there was this well dressed lady. I figured she looked like she came here often. So, I walked up to her. She wore this heavy perfume, like in the makeup department.

"Do you know where the ladies room is, my friends needs to know?" I asked while pointing to Nessie, not wanting her to think I was some kind of perv.

" It's right there around the corner and to the left." She told me with a smile pointing to the opposite direction from which we came from. I told her my thank you and went back to Nessie. I walked with her over there. I watched her go and went walk around to one of the stands in the middle of the walkway, while carrying all the bags. He was selling license plates with those clever sayings on them.

I turned around just in time to see Alice walking up to me.

"Hello Jacob, where is Renesmee?" She asked looking around me.

"She went to the ladies room. You should go check on her she has been in there for a while." I said thoughtfully. Alice gracefully parted her way through the crowd to the bathrooms. I waited pretending to be reading the obnoxious license plates. I heard Alice call my name and I looked up. She had this worried look on her face. Immediately I went into overdrive. Looking in a 360 around me for anything that would cause that look on Alice's face. I saw nothing, which was the problem. Where was my Nessie?

"Alice, where is Nessie?" I asked her in a controlled voice.

"I don't know, she is not in the bathroom I checked all the stalls."

"She has to be in there, I saw her walk in." I told her. I dropped the bags I was carrying and went to cross in front of Alice into the women's restroom. She looped her ice cold arm through mine and grabbed my forearm with her free hand, and whirled me back to where I was.

"Alice I have to go check in there! Let go of me, now." I demanded. She tightened her grip on me. I was swiveling my head around looking for Nessie's familiar colored hair in the crowd.

"Jacob, if something happened to her making a scene is not the way to handle it. Now first off we have to call Edward now." She said as she was dialing the number with the hand on the arm she had looped through mine. My mind just couldn't process it. Nessie couldn't be gone. I was standing right there the whole time. I would have seen her or anyone taking her. Alice's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Ed-Edward, something happened to Renesmee." She told him, I could hear him talking a steady stream of questions. Soon Bella's voice was audible too. This was all a waste of time I needed to start looking for her now! While she would be close.

" I don't know Edward, I think someone might have kidnapped her in the bathroom."


End file.
